One of the most annoying problems associated with movie theaters, auditoriums, stadium and coliseum seating areas, is the trash which is dropped on the floor and subsequently stepped on by those attending the particular event. While movie theaters and stadiums typically provide garbage cans at the end of aisles, such locations are simply not convenient for the typical movie goer. Once a person has consumed the desired amount of food or drink, the remains are not likely to be held until the completion of the movie and thence carried to the end of an aisle for proper disposal. For this reason, all locations have stadium type seating must hire janitorial staff to pick up remaining trash, and clean floors where food and beverage items have spilled. If this occurs between showings of movies, the amount of staff required to properly clean up the auditorium is quite large.